DeathMeNinjaPokemon Say What!
by YellowFlash67
Summary: After a terrible "accident" young Naruto becomes a selective mute. After being pushed passed the edge, Naruto makes a critical decision. Pulled between two forces will Naruto be able to defeat fate or will he sucuumb in despair?


I don't own Naruto.

**Forest of Death…**

Way there truly life? And if there was life, was there truly death. Many would say that Hell existed. Many would say that life was short and a croc of bull. Two people would tell you the absolute truth. About everything. How the world began. How the world was going to end. It wouldn't matter though. Would you listen to me, if I told that I could see _them? _Would think that I was crazy, if I told you that you're now dead girlfriend was cheating on you? Would you believe me, if I told you that I see death every day? Would you believe me, if I said that I believed that my life wasn't predestined? Could you see me? Naruto Uzumaki, leading a whole village into battle? Sometimes I don't think that I have the heart to do so. One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching. I forget who said that quote, but every time someone says it, I can't help but wonder. Is my life going to be anything else, except what others dictate?

If I really want to be Hokage, will I still be a puppet to fate's will? Will I be Kami's bitch, and do everything written in stone. Sometimes, I just help but think that I, Uzumaki Naruto, will someday die…and no one will ever notice me again. My name will be placed on the Memorial Stone, like the other nameless names, but will I ever be seen as an individual, instead of a demon or the loud mouth idiot that everyone surely sees?

The forest of Death is much quieter, than everyone thinks. Every now, and again, you might see a creature here or two, but they rarely come out in the day time. The Forest of Death was probably the only place where _they_ didn't roam. I try to be as friendly as I can, but with some people, you just can't get through their thick skulls. Anko-san pops up here and there every now and again, but I'm not worried or anything. If I go insane before, I'm twenty-five then fine. No sweat off my back or anything.

Every time I see her, Anko-san has this weird look in her eyes. Every time I tell her my biggest dream, her eyes just do this weird thing. I can't really explain it, but if you ever saw, you would know what I was talking about. Still, I can't let the villagers, my peers, or even **them** get me down. I can't stay down. I refuse to stay down. "

_For when I succeed…I'll buy myself a ramen factory and eat all the ramen I can!" Naruto signed as he thought about his situation._

"Thinking to yourself again, Naruto-kun?" A lazy voice called behind him.

It was feminine, that much he knew. She was older than the rest of his peers too. Many, if not all, his peers, didn't talk to him. Many of them were too busy pampering themselves for the Uchihas, which made no sense to the young Uzumaki. Naruto turned to the voice, slightly.

"_Thana-san. What can I do for you?_"

Pouting ever so slightly, the newly exposed person, grinned rather feral-like at the boy. Her teeth were sharp as some of the kunai he'd seen in Anko-san's room. She wasn't as scaring as she was when they first met, three years ago. The irony is that… they weren't supposed to meet. They weren't supposed to know each other, or even interact with each other.

"I can't just visit my favorite human, on his very special day, without being questioned? That hurts right here Naruto-kun." Placing a palm to her where her heart was supposed to be, Naruto growled at the young women.

"_What's so special about today? I'm just one more year closer to my death."_

"Dang Naruto. You're being very pessimistic today, Naruto-kun. It's my job to be the pessimistic one of the duo, but you're taking the fun out of it."

Silence.

"It makes me want to rethink about giving this really awesome cool present I got you." Naruto's ears perked up at the thought of getting another present today.

"_Is it editable?"_

"NO, you fat pig. It's not anything you eat. Think of them as more, as playmates."

"_Playmates? What do I look like, six?" _

"You're one year older then what you look like. Wow. Stop the presses."

"'_Stop the presses?' What does that mean?"_ Thana face palmed.

"The younger generation now days is getting a little rusty on their history I see. What does this academy even teach you guys? How to arrange flowers?"

"_NO. Only females learn how to do that." Naruto shouted_ _mentally._

"…"

"_What about those playmatessss?"_

"So impatient, young Skywalker."

"_Who's "Skywalker"?"_ Thana face palmed at the young boy's face.

"You have so much to learn, young padawan."

"_What's a padawano?"_

"Oh My Peter…"

"_Who's Peter?"_

"Shut up, Naruto!"

**25miuntes later…**

_Maybe…she thought. Maybe, it had been better __**before**__ the three of them met. _

_**Damn.**_

"_Thana-san! Hackio peed on me again!_

"Damn it Naruto! Just leave her alone and go sit on the other side of the field."

"_Thana-san, do all reapers dress in black cloaks?" _

"…Not all of us, but the higher ranked reapers do occasionally. That is why there is usually one death on duty most of the time. The majority of the newbies do not like the strict dress code reapers have to wear. Black eyes, black hair, black eyeliner, black arms, black everything. All that black we wear makes us look like bags of bones."

"After three hundred years, black isn't so appealing anymore, you know?" Naruto shook his head.

"Of course your generation wouldn't know. This village is protecting you all from the harsh reality of the real lifestyle of ninjas."

"_Could you-"_

"Naruto! Naruto-kun where are you?"

Both heads swirled around as multiple figures made their way to them the pair.

"Who are you talking to Naruto-kun?"

"Damn it. I will see you later Naruto-kun. Do not worry about your new friends. I'll drop them off in your room."

Placing on his fake smile, Naruto shook his head like a regular five year old.

"_No one Tou-san! You need to go back to the doctor. I think you are getting to old." _

Standing around 5'10 the male, brushed the child's blond tuft of hair getting a small smile from the boy. The man's tan skin gleamed in the sunlight, a dazed smirk spread across his lips. Minato scanned the field with seemly innocent eyes, as his only son nuzzled into his Hokage robes. Minato noticed a different scent on Naruto, but decided to confront the boy when the two were alone.

Minato knew that is was young Naruto's birthday. He mourned and celebrated his son's birth. He mourned the loss his beloved wife Kushina while celebrating the safe delivery of his son. At the insistence of Sarutobi, the newest generation knew nothing about Naruto's status as one of **_them_**.

Naruto and Minato's relationship was anything but close. It was painfully obvious to anyone with a brain that the two of them did not spin much time together. Minato was always busy with his paperwork and Hokage duties and Naruto was always somewhere by himself. It was not like Minato could take a day off, but even if he did what would he say to his son. The boy was mute. He refused to speak verbally like most other kids his age. That probably isolated the child away from his peers.

Naruto pulled against his father's robes, a slightly worried look on his face, as his father looked at him impassively for a moment.

"_Hey old men…are you ready to go home yet, or are you going to keep staring at me like a dumb ass all day? Naruto thought. _

Minato snapped out of his daze as the pulling stopped. He blinked as Naruto walked behind him, bowing ever so slightly to the ANBU hiding in the trees. Naruto stared at his father, before shaking his head.

"Where are you going this time?" Minato asked the retreating form.

The boy impassively shrugged his shoulders, as he walked back to the village without the others. If Minato was hoping for any kind of reaction, he was sadly disappointed.

**Later that evening…**

Minato arrived home late again that night. Naruto as usual, was writing in some notebook, ignoring his father, as usual. That was their routine. Minato arrived home and the two pretend the other does not exist.

"Hey, Naruto-kun? I'm home."

"_I know that dumb ass. I heard you walk through the door." _

Naruto merely nodded as his father passed him, his feet traveling for his bedroom. Naruto almost chocked as he felt arms circling around his waist.

"Bedtime mister."

Needless to say, the younger blond trashed in his father's grip as Minato struggled to get the blond demon in his bed. Minato smiled softly as he watched the boy pulled the covers over himself, silently insisting that he did not need his help. Minato ruffled the blond boy's hair for the millionth time that day, before turning off his light. Minato turned to his son for the last time that night, his smile lost in the darkness.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun."

**End scene. This story had been floating in my head for a while, so yeah. Naruto is a selective mute in this story. And obivously Minato is alive, but Kushina is not. Review. See you next time.**


End file.
